Kiss And Tell
by xFallenChanx
Summary: ."Sorry, Forehead. I don't kiss and tell."/GenmaIno/RequestForSnowNight/ByAngel


**GenmaIno  
**

**Request by SnowNight  
By Angel**

Kiss And Tell

Ino stepped into the white hospital room. She read the patient's information to herself. "Male, thirty-seven years old, blood type A positive, 181 cm's, 71 kg. Shiranui Genma."

"That's me."

Ino jumped at the husky male voice. Genma sat up in the hospital bed, shirtless and headband-less. Ino looked away and blushed. He was really good-looking, but he was thirty-seven for god's sake!

Ino flipped through her clipboard. "You're here so a check up, Shiranui-san." she said.

He laughed. "Genma."

Ino nodded, "Genma, please stand up."

He complied. Genma watched the young blonde weigh, measure and ask questions. Her touch never lingered for more than a second. When she was done, he decided to tease her a bit. "If I'd known a sexy nurse like you worked here, I'd never hesitate in coming here."

Ino fought the urge to grin like an idiot. She smiled at him and batted her eyelashes. "If I knew men like you had appointments," she drawled, "I'd be here on time everyday."

Genma smirked and shrugged his shirt back on. She was still watching him as he tied his headband on. He walked up to the blonde and whispered in her ear, "Be seeing you."

Ino shivered after he left. She had a feeling he wasn't lying.

--

"Ino-pig!"

Ino slammed the staff room door. "What the hell do you want, Forehead-Girl?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and grinned slyly. She pointed to a bouquet of pink roses sitting on the sign-in desk. Ino zipped across the room and grabbed the card.

She read it out loud, "Yasumi's Pub: 9:00. Be There, G.S." She thought for a moment. "Who's G.S.?"

"Genma Shiranui." answered Sakura. "Spill."

Ino giggled. "I gave him a check up last week, and as he was leaving he said, 'Be seeing you'. He is so fine, Sakura!"

"He's thirty seven," pointed out Sakura.

"_No_." hissed Ino. "Ever heard of _experienced_?"

Sakura grinned, "You think, he...you know, wants some?"

"I know I do!"

Sakura shrieked. "Oh you're bad, girl! You have to call me after, okay?"

Ino nodded and looked up at the clock. "Two hours to go. You think Tsunade will get mad if I sneak out?"

Sakura nodded. "I'll cover for you."

Ino grinned and hugged the pink haired girl. "I owe you!"

Sakura watched her friend walk out the back doors.

"Double time..." mumbled Sakura, as she walked down the halls to do Ino's rounds.

--

Genma sat at the bar and watched the entrance. She should be here anytime now, he thought. Actually, she was all he thought about. He couldn't get the feeling of her fingers off his skin, it was burned into his mind. He would feel those smooth fingers again tonight, he would make sure of it.

He immediately noticed her when she walked in. She wore a purple halter top, blue jean skirt, and her blond hair was unbound.

Genma grinned and got up to greet her. When she saw him, she ran her eyes all over him and smiled, obviously approving of his attire.

"Like them?"

Ino blushed, his voice was even huskier than she remembered. "I loved them, thank you."

Genma took her hand and lead her to a booth in the back. A waitress greeted them not long after they'd sat down.

Ino glared at the woman, knowing what she was thinking. She pressed herself to Genma's side as he ordered drinks. His voice faltered for a moment.

"We'll have some sake." he said.

"Will that be it?" sweetly asked the waitress. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

The waitress bustled off, adding an extra swing to her step.

Genma turned back to her and looked pointedly at her chest pressed to his arm. Ino flushed and quickly scooted away.

Genma smirked. "You don't have to move." Ino looked away, suddenly very embarrassed. Genma's fingers wrapped around her chin and forced her to look at him. "You're so young..." he whispered, his breath fanning out over Ino's face. Ino could only stared at his mouth, oh how tempting it looked. She inched forward, mere centimeters from his lips.

"Here ya go!"

They jerked apart. The waitress grinned at them and sat down their drinks. She smirked victoriously at Ino. "Holler if you need anything else!" and she was gone.

They both picked up a bottle and chugged it down. Ino slammed hers down first. She breathed deeply.

Genma slammed his bottle down. He turned toward Ino and smiled at her. He began to scoot closer until she was against the booth wall.

Ino knew that look in his eyes, and she imagined hers looked the same. So she was a bit hesitant when he presses his lips to hers.

It started out slow, then grew wild and rough. Ino pushed him away and breathed slowly. He was staring at her with a confused expression.

"My apartment isn't far from here." she breathed, checking his reaction.

He slid out of the booth and grabbed her hand.

--

"So?!" asked Sakura. Her friend was looking very cheerful today.

"So what?" asked Ino, not really paying attention. She kept running last night's events through her head.

"What happened!?!" demanded Sakura.

Ino winked at her. "Sorry, Forehead. I don't kiss and tell."

* * *

**I hope you enjoy, SnowNight!**

**If you would like to request, please go to our profile to see the guidelines or you can do it in your review!**

**Always Yours,  
Angel:)**


End file.
